A Kitsune's Mewling Treasure
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Yoko Kurama had found himself a cat demon...who will change his whole life...but will the cat demon be able to win Kurama's heart? [KuramaXOC]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello people and am back with my 1st Yu Yu Hakusho story! Hehehe, all of a sudden I was dancing and having some drooling moments on Hiei and Youko, I got this idea! So hope you guys like this! I really had a hard time thinking of the idea though….

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own this story entirely!

Chapter 1: The kitsune's first sight

* * *

"Mineko! I command you to stay!" Ginka, the old Cat Demon shouted at the once known famous Cat Demon warrior in Makai, Mineko who had a shoulder-length hair with sapphire blue eyes that sparkles to anyone who astonishes it. Mineko took one blank turn at the chief of the Cat Demon Tribes and gave a questioning boring look for stopping her to dash out from the Tribe's exit. 

"What?"

"What are you trying to pull! Mineko, you know you're a known famous Makai warrior and you should had at least agree to help the Dragon Demons!"

Mineko gave a raising eyebrow attitude, which was mostly her famous attitude at all times. "Oh? And tell me why should I listen to that?"

Ginka jerk her head up, snarling lightly at her warrior leader's attitude. She knows is very annoying to keep on asking the youthful cat demon another question, one more question she's out. Mineko continued to raise her eyebrows, which was meant for irritation. Ginka had enough, she sighed and turn other direction; not wanting to have another irritated look at Mineko.

"You can go now, I had enough with you." Ginka said bluntly. Mineko grinned mischievously. The youth cat knew the elder one sure must have been irritated towards her—is not like this is the only first time she done it.

"But be careful." Ginka said her last words and walk off from her area and left Mineko still in the hall alone. Mineko had already told the female troops that she'll be away for a while and hasn't confirmed when she'll be back but for sure, she will be back. Once again the same excuse—not wanting get into another help-war with the Dragon Demons. She dislikes them. For a specific reason, they irritate her to no limit. Demanding, irritating, arrogant and most likely she hates most about them—they're pride on themselves. Which makes them always think they're great. Mineko knows how great she is for a warrior, but she doesn't expect ungracious demons to boast around about their capability. So what if they're great? She's more than a warrior; she's more like a fighter for her ruthless yet laid-back attitude. A warrior are always faithful to tribes and willing to die for their honor but this cat isn't stupid. She knows better to be more honorable to herself than having her life controlled by people.

The Dragon Demons know Mineko is the only best fighter they can find help. Mineko don't mind at first but what tops everything off was the way they boast around especially when they need a powerful fighter's help. She cut their agreement between them. She has warned them, she doesn't like being controlled, or being played or being toying with. And she left the tribe quietly and off her way for a long walk in the Makai. She loves the outside air of Makai, seeing the blue skies as it shows the blueness brightly. She couldn't care less if some demons are going to shout in shock and fear of her, for she knows—is normal for a great fighter to experience such things. She's known as Makai's most talented and dangerous cat demon fighter among all the great fighters out there. Her skills and abilities scares the demons away especially the weak and pathetic ones. She walked until she stopped and found herself lost in the forest of Makai. But who cares? She's not really reaching to go back to her tribe, tired of them controlling her anymore. A break doesn't hurt so much, would it?

She stands near a tree and dusts her shoulders off and looks down her pretty revealing

Fighter's suit but wasn't really showing so much skins, only the chest does but not so perfectly. She sighs, she didn't wish to have such stupid outfit on but it was especially made for her from the tribes. She never like revealing clothes, they disgusted her entirely. But now is not really the matter. She sat down near the tree until she heard footsteps coming her way. Quickly without wanting to know what is it, she jumps up the particular tree's branch and sat on it quietly.

"Hey Kurama, why don't we just get ourselves something to eat instead?" a friendly but deep voice said out in a friendly manner. Mineko was surprise at the name 'Kurama' and of course the voices and the things going on, she decide to take a look from the tree and watch from down and sees 2 demons, 1 seems to be a bat demon and one seems to be more of a fox demon. No doubt, very good-looking but that didn't matter to Mineko, what matters was the fox demon who she seems to have an eye on—Yoko Kurama. She gasps lightly but continued to watch. She take a clearer view and not only Yoko Kurama and the one beside him, happen to be his friend to her guess—but the whole demon troop behind them with more than lots of 20 whole group behind them, marching the 2 lords.

"Shut-up, Kuronue. You know I hate it when we have to go back there and hear another ramble from those stupid demons. Wait till 3 hours and we'll get back to what we want to do." Yoko Kurama shouted back at his friend. The bat demon sighs at his friend's crudeness.

"Kurama, I don't understand you sometimes. I don't think they're bad." Kuronue said calmly, but didn't expect a glare from Kurama in return of a reply.

"And exactly, what is your point?" Kurama threaten his voice.

Kuronue smiled childishly, "Great! I made you angry, my friend?" he teased. Kurama's ear twitched in annoyance, as he was about to kill his friend.

"Would you just—"

"What?" Kuronue blink, surprise at Kurama's sudden shock. Kurama didn't finish his words on Kuronue, yet, he sniffled something nearby. Making Kuronue look at him more confusingly.

"What? What's going on?" Kuronue asked, in reply, Kurama said nothing but continued to sniffle suspiciously at a certain smell from somewhere nearby. The people behind them stop marching and waited for the 2 lords to continue their walk then it'll be them. But the Kitsune keeps on sniffling at a certain strange smell. "I smell lavender…. very nice smell indeed…." Kurama muttered. Kuronue raise an eyebrow suspiciously and look back at the troops.

"All of you! Go back to the post and meet us there while you have your lunch!" Kurama shouted and commanded at the troops, the people obeyed and scatter back to the hideout. Leaving Kurama and Kuronue alone in the particular area. Kurama sniffled a few sniff at the suspicious scent. It was a strong scent but yes it was a good sweet-smelling smell. No doubt, the Kitsune knows is a smell of a girl. Kuronue became more suspicious on his friend. "Kitsune, what are you doing?"

"That sweet smell…. very indeed a delight scent…."

Mineko raise an eyebrow in surprise when all of a sudden something snapped her thoughts. She got back to her cat senses and set her mind alert, she knew the kitsune had some weird feeling of her appearance. Quickly she tug on her collar and smell it, it smelled like lavender. Just like how the kitsune scents it.

'Shit.' She thought and gritted her teeth.

Kurama was still sniffling over the scent until he stopped; the scent got stronger each sniffle. He stops near the tree where Mineko is on. Kuronue look at Kurama curiously.

"What's on this tree?" Kuronue ask.

"The scent that I had smelled a while ago." Kurama said, smirking as he crossed his arms and stood there still. "Come out whoever you are." The kitsune shouted up the tree. Mineko heard him, didn't know what to do exactly, she sighs and think back.

'If I go down, what's going to be my luck? Yeah sure he's Yoko Kurama the famous bandit king in Makai—and not to mention he's the famous Fox demon alive in Makai too! But—oh well!' Mineko shrugged and jumps down the tree with a quick dash like a great speed and professionally stood still next beside the tree while setting her eyes on the kitsune and the bat demon.

Kurama and Kuronue raise an eyebrow at Mineko. They didn't actually expect a girl to be up the tree, more than that, a beautiful one that is. Kurama look at her up and down and very much indeed no doubt, Mineko was beautiful. Having a shoulder-length blue hair that suits her angelic face, sapphire blue eyes that sparkles with her cat eyes. Her perfect body and figure suited her pretty revealing outfit, great ass, great boobs, and great figure—all perfect. Kuronue look at her in astonishment, while Kurama had a dirty but admirable glance at her. If is now, and a well-known kitsune like Yoko Kurama himself, the kitsune would already plan to have her in his bed and have her all to himself. Maybe that is what he's thinking right now…towards Mineko. Mineko sighs and look at the both of them sternly.

"You ask me to come out, why are you quiet now?"

"Trying to admire you as much as possible before I can even say something." Kurama snap, smirking at her seductively. Mineko rolled her eyes.

"And how much you admire me?" Mineko asked in her very own laid-back manner.

"Very much. I like you a lot." Kurama said, walking towards her while still staring her up and down and having dirty thoughts about her. Mineko back up more as more steps comes from the kitsune neared her, but the tree stop her and Kurama force his palms slammed the tree. Making Mineko look at him a little fearfully. Kuronue rolled his eyes at his friend's perverted attitude once more.

"You know, you're not bad…not at all. What's your name?" Kurama ask rather calmly, having a tiny smirk dance his lips.

"Mineko. And you must be Yoko Kurama." Mineko simply answered, but still aware of their closeness.

"Ahh…Mineko. Very beautiful and sexy name indeed. So what do you say—"

"Anyway, I'm Kuronue. Nice to meet you, Mineko." Kuronue interrupted, smiling sweetly and as innocent as he can to Mineko and trying to irritate Kurama instead. Mineko smile lightly and nodded, "Very pleasure to meet you too." The cat quickly shoves her way out of the kitsune's closeness. But all of a sudden she felt her wrist being

pulled by a strong force and having herself pulled against Kurama's masculine toned chest, having her hands on a firm hold of Kurama's and behind her back. The kitsune blow his seductive breath on the cat's ear, shivering Mineko in delight and fear.

"I'll know when and how to finish you later, my lady." Kurama crooned, giving a little lick on her ear and lets her go. Mineko quickly turn back with a quick dash, her hair swung and Kurama was more than astonished for her hair supported her beauty more. Mineko send a smirk to him devilishly, without knowing, a quick dash of sharp figure nearly attacked the kitsune but Kurama avoid it quickly and shove himself away. Mineko made another turn and quickly slash her katana near the kitsune again, Kurama jump backwards and landed cautiously on the ground but little did he realize a small cut on his hair dropped on the ground. Kurama smirked at her, admiring her skills.

"You're not bad, Mi-ne-ko. I like you more each time you give me your move of every single thing you do." Kurama said, smirking and stood still. Kuronue smirk at her and gave a shrug. Mineko sighs and smiles sweetly, Kurama nearly fell for that beautiful red lips smile.

"But I would also love to see you move in my bed…" Kurama crooned seductively as he walk near Mineko once again. Mineko groans and uses her katana blade to shove it near the kitsune's neck, the kitsune stopped, aware of the blade on his neck. Mineko still had the blade on while slowly walk up to him, purposely closing herself near his chest.

"Make me." Mineko said rather sarcastically but seductively as she mewls and lets go her blade and keeps her katana away. Kurama was now fully attracted to her attitude. He couldn't resist her; he liked her—a whole lot! But what else more…

* * *

A/N: Finally! Please review! 


	2. Confuse or it was love

A/N: Okay guys! A, back and so ready to type! Well…sorry if it took so long. Ehehe! Anyway, enjoy the story please! And I need help, serious help! If anyone knows where I can get a Youko clip for download, please leave the website name on your reviews or just mail me! Or whatever it is but I need the clip!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!

Chapter 2: Confuse or it was love?

----

Mineko followed the 2 demons from behind, walking through the woods and they were silent for a moment. Kuronue was wondering how obvious it was for his friend, Youko to become so silent when women are around. As for Mineko, she doesn't have the time to bother a thing but to wonder what to do next.

"So Mineko, tell me about yourself." Youko spoke at last, walking smoothly through the woods. Mineko raise an eyebrow and give a huffing sigh.

"Do I have to?"

Youko turn and frowned at her, "At least just a little bit about yourself won't hurt…would it?"

Kuronue, didn't know why but chuckled at the 2.

"Well… it would hurt. Because there's nothing interesting about me that you need to know."

This got Youko irritated enough, nobody in the world or in history ever had challenge this legendary bandit kitsune before. And this is the first time a WOMAN has challenged him.

"Fine then…I wouldn't want to force you. I thought I might know about how you can turn out to be so irritating sometimes."

Mineko's turn to frown at the kitsune. Kuronue had to control his chuckle somehow.

"Oh? I also would like to know how you can create such a beautiful praise about myself." This time, Youko had to keep his mouth shut.

Mineko and Youko frown at each other since they knew how smart they are to challenge each other so much. Kuronue snickered at them; it's funny to see a fox and a cat arguing sometimes. They've reached the hide out and entered.

"Youko!" a few female voices calling out the kitsune's name, the girls with rabbit and dragon ears, amount of 5 each of them clinging onto the kitsune's arm and some of them even gave a peck on his lips. The kitsune smirked, being his perverted horny self.

"Youko, where have you been? We miss you so much!" one of the dragon female demon said out cutely, pretty annoyingly. Mineko look at the sight in disgust, Kuronue chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"This is a kitsune's life style. You got to get use to it." Kuronue said lightly. Mineko rolled her eyes, Yeah… a kitsune's life style."

Youko smacked one of the girls' asses and smirked, "I just went out for some air."

"And who is that?" One of the rabbit female point out to Mineko, frowning for her appearance. Youko suddenly realize Mineko, all this while, only now he knew his mistake.

"Um…" Youko's now clueless, on how to fix up the situation. Kuronue snickered at the girls who glared at Mineko like there's no tomorrow. Mineko realize this, and now she only knew how popular this kitsune is around a female who like him.

"I'm Mineko, Youko's—friend." Mineko said flatly, didn't want to corrupt the situation more. The girls glared at her more.

"Youko, this girl is a bitch." One of the girls said, glaring at Mineko furiously and one of them are dragon demons. Mineko's ears twitched, her cat senses are going way beyond than anger—much to herself now. She look at the female demon and scowled at her dreadfully, made the demon realize how bad it was to criticize with such name.

"Excuse me lady? I'm a bitch? Just because you are Youko Kurama's whore, that doesn't mean you can just let that mouth of yours being as bitchy and crude as you are! You know what, I'm not even interested of knowing who are or even being Youko's whore! I just said I'm Youko's friend!" Understand me! Now you better keep that whimpy mouth shut or I'll do it for you!" Mineko threaten, being her professional fighter like, shoving her sword near the girl's throat and glared at her.

The girl was frighten, so were the other girls. They knew how dangerous Mineko can be if they challenge her to some limit or drive her to some limit. Youko walks closer to her and grabs her by the waist and eyed at the girls. Mineko was stunned at how fast and sudden Youko grabbed her.

"She's my lover. Be nice to her please." Youko said sternly, this got Mineko blushed and push him away. Youko blinked at her.

"Who in hell can be stupid enough to be your lover! Don't drag me into your whore collection wonderland thank you!" Mineko snapped furiously and walk out of the cave. Youko was somehow attracted at her feisty attitude. Never once in his lifetime he ever met such a woman. Unlike all the other females, he was only interested in them over their bodies. But Mineko's kind of attraction was her personality that got the kitsune attracted. Now Youko's interest towards Mineko was different, not only her body, but also her personality.

"That's the kind of girl I've been looking for." Youko said, licking his lips. Kuronue chuckled at him.

"Yeah. Rough one isn't it?' Kuronue teased, Youko smirked at him.

"Well, it was never easy to find such a woman." Youko said, sitting down on the couch while the girls walk up to him and sat beside him.

Kuronue notice the girls and glance at them, "Girls, could you please leave this cave? Youko and I need to be alone."

"But—"

Kuronue send a warning scowl. The girls sigh for not spending their time flirting with the kitsune; they walk out of the cave and only left Youko and Kuronue alone in the cave. The soldiers and Youko's people were out hunting and only be back by dawn.

"Somehow Kuronue, Mineko really is interesting…even though she was irritating." Youko frowned at the last sentence. Kuronue laughed and patted his back.

"Are you telling me something new now?"

Youko smirked and lick his lips, "I need her in bed…whenever it can be but I want her."

Kuronue raise his eyebrow, "In bed? You only think of having sex with her?"

Youko snapped his dirty thoughts about having a dirty image of him and Mineko in bed.

"Well…okay…what do you think I'm suppose to do?"

"A girl like that? You think she's that easy to say yes for being in bed with you, kitsune? You know how she was just now! You think that easy?"

Youko think of this for a while, it is true, Mineko is not such an easy girl. She's pretty expensive to win. He sighed helplessly, looks like he's in need of another plan.

"How bout you get to know her a little while longer? Things will work out. If you do things in a rush, you probably loose a gold." Kuronue advised, Youko look at him and nodded slightly.

"Get to know her…so that's it? Just get to know her? But I can't wait! I'm starting to become really horny right now." Youko smirked, winking at his friend seductively. Kuronue rolled his eyes and smacked his back.

"Trust me, Youko. My advice…works!" Kuronue pulled his ears and got up, walking to his room and take a short nap.

"Alright, alright! Get to know her…" Youko muttered and lay back to his heavy furry couch, with his hands behind his head.

"Mineko…." Youko mumbled, licking his lips.

Mineko sat out of the cave, looking at the tress and up the sky of Makai. She sighed, curled up in a ball and rests her chin on her knees.

"Youko…. that jerk…. why do I even like him anyway…." Mineko muttered pretty angrily, her blushes surround every inch and are of her face.

A/N: Okay! Review please!


	3. What all kittens are for

A/N: Hey guys! Am back and so sorry for the delay! I mean it! Anyway, cut story short, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!

Chapter 3: What all kittens are for

* * *

Youko walked out of his hideout and found Mineko outside, sitting at the edge of the cave entrance gazing up the moon silently. He sighed. Walking towards the cat demon and silently sit beside her. Mineko's ears twitched and look beside her, Youko sitting next to her.

"Oh…I thought who…" Mineko muttered flatly, looking the moon and gazing the stars. Youko chuckled and look up the dark midnight sky.

"You know, you're pretty unusual to me." Youko confessed.

Mineko turn back to him, "What do you mean?"

"I never met such a woman in my whole life who could challenge me that way…" Youko said, looking at her with a slight grin.

Mineko blushed and turn away from him and gave a huffing sigh.

"That's because the women whodidn't tryto challenge you are just getting their eyes on your body and not thinking twice about defending themselves from a dirty pervert like you."

"Like you?" Youko sarcastically replied.

Mineko frowned at him and give in, she know it's too difficult to win in such argument. Youko chuckled again and look up the sky.

"Say, why are you out of the forest and not going back to your own place?" Youko asked curiously, looking at Mineko. Mineko heard this and duck her head guiltily.

"You shouldn't ask me…I…" Mineko mumbled, her eyes were showing some guilty glitters. She didn't want to go back to the tribe because of a few reasons, those reasons were big results and they were also considering an insult to the tribe itself. She left the tribe because it was her choice, but she knew…it was wrong for her to do such a thing.

Youko notice her expression changed, to decide whether to ask her what's wrong or to ignore her or to tell her to forget what he ask earlier. The kitsune sigh and scoot closer to Mineko.

Mineko jerk her head up, finally noticing Youko getting closer to her and scoot back further from the kitsune.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mineko ask cautiously, watching her eyes closely at the kitsune. Youko smirked and grabs her wrist and pulls her in a strong embrace. Mineko was too shock, she didn't know what to do but wondering what's going on all of a sudden. Youko wrapped his strong arms around her tightly, Mineko tried to struggled but Youko tighten his hug on her.

"Just someday…you'll see you have someone who still remembers you…" Youko whispered in her ear and quickly let go of her, letting Mineko slumped down the ground roughly as he went in the cave. Mineko was about to shout why did he just hug her and just let her fall down the ground like that but her mind was set to what Youko whispered to her earlier.

"Youko Kurama…"

Youko walked in the cave but as soon he was inches in his room, he felt an arm wrapped around his, grabbing him tight and stopping him from moving. He looked down and sees Mineko grabbing his particular arm.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked, flatly but concern. Mineko panted heavily and tighten her grip harder on him. Youko notice something is wrong and leans down so he can get the same eye contact with Mineko. He widens his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fever! Silly furball!" Youko shouted, his anger rise like his usual cruel, ruthless self.

Mineko couldn't open up her mouth to say a word, only pants and sighs coming out from her breathless mouth. Youko growled and pick her up in bridal style, walking quickly towards his room, before stepping in, he looked at his people who were hanging around in the cave.

"Get me water and blankets! This girl is having a fever!" Youko instructed them, his men did as they were told.

Youko walked in to his room, lying Mineko on his bed gently. He didn't know what to do next but to get the clothes out from Mineko—that is only one problem—how? He doesn't want to be considering as a pervert! But then again, he eyed at Mineko's tired, weak expression, he decide there's no other option. He trailed his hands on Mineko's warm body and slowly begins to undress her; luckily Mineko was left weak and restless. He undresses her and soon, his eyes widen at the sight of Mineko's delicate looking body. Her breasts were perfect, not too big but not too small, her small and slim waist suit herself perfectly. Youko smirked naughtily at this; his mind was totally into her—luring for her.

"God…her breasts…her chest…her waist…Damn I need it all! How the hell a bitchy woman like her can turn out to be such a beauty! And lastly…her face…just like a rose…"

Youko thought, licking his lips. He knows his lust is reaching to a certain limit right now, he has to control it. No matter how the consequences may turn out. Mineko was a stunning beauty, a sexy lady and a hot cute kitten. Youko was too hunger to feel himself all over her, licking her upside down, hands explore her whole body, kissing her lustily and full of love and passion in him, spilling tears of pleasure just for him and—Gahh! Youko shake his head, erasing those dirty thoughts and setting himself to concentrate on curing the girl from the heavy fever. Youko had finish undressing the top, now the bottom; he licks his lips—he knew just what he was looking for from the bottom of the girl's magnificent body.

Slowly zipping down and untying the knot of the pair of pants that Mineko is wearing, he finished undressing it and throws the pants down the ground. Leaving Mineko only in her lacy pink panties. Youko smirked seductively to himself, proud at the sight. He lick his lips once more and slowly slipping the panties all the way down at the end of her legs and taking it off, throwing the panties down the ground—now Mineko is left naked. Youko stand up and back away from the bed, just to take a clear view on Mineko. He smirked widens, his eyes were clouded with lust and—love? How can that be? Youko raise one eyebrow at himself—he can't have fall in love with Mineko? Is he? Youko put the thought aside and look at the cat demon's beautiful exposed body, it was more than perfect.

He crawled up the bed and getting on top of the girl, leaning down slowly and placing his lips on the girl's gently. Her lips were soft, if Youko were to kiss her for too long; it would be a passionate kiss indeed. Then Youko stopped, jerking his head up and turn away.

"_No…I can't do this to her…Even though maybe…I am in love with her but…" _Youko thought confusingly, looking at the girl still. Mineko sighed and huff the weak breaths of her high fever. Youko touched his lips and smirked, at least he got his first kiss from someone who he really fell for. He sighed after that, pulling a cover over the girl and kisses her forehead and left the room.

* * *

A/N: Is it pretty short? Oh well. Review please! 


End file.
